1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a method and apparatus for fast generation of a hologram to express a real-time motion, by generating a hologram pattern using an operation device, such as, a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional (3D) display, for example, a stereo 3D display and a multiview 3D display, enables a viewer to recognize a depth of a 3D object by providing information about different viewpoints to both eyes of the viewer. In this instance, since a number of viewpoints used to display the 3D object is limited, and when a depth of the 3D object perceived by a human is different from a position at which light is actually generated, visual fatigue occurs.
A hologram has characteristics of having a limitless number of viewpoints and causes little visual fatigue since light is generated in all directions, at an actual position at which an object is perceived by a human.
However, an apparatus for generating a hologram requires a considerable amount of calculation during generation of a hologram pattern. In this instance, the amount of calculation increases in proportion to a number of a plurality of 3D points included in a 3D object, a number of pixels included in a spatial light modulator (SLM), and a number of frames per hour. An increase in the amount of calculation leads to an increase in an amount of time expended for generation of a 3D hologram. That is, since an amount of time expended in processing a real-time motion of the 3D object increases, difficulties lie in displaying the real-time motion naturally.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technology for fast generation of a 3D hologram by reducing an amount of calculation performed for generating a hologram pattern, and reproducing the generated 3D hologram using a 3D image reproducing device, for example, a 3D display or a projector.